


Perfect Obligation

by Hotblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotblack/pseuds/Hotblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heaven would be getting to spend eternity with you, or some shit like that. Don't really care about nothin' else.”</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this work, or the franchise itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Obligation

“Seb?” Jim's voice rings through the silence in the darkness. He hardly ever sleeps, anyway, and his thoughts refuse to derail. Sebastian mumbles a small “mm?” and tigthens his hold on the smaller form beside him. Jim turns toward him. “What do you think heaven should be like?” The question catches him off guard, but he doesn't open his eyes. He searches his mind for the right words and, after a few moments, strings them together into a coherent pattern.

“'m not sure what made you think of a question like that all of the sudden, but I'll humour you,” he says tiredly to Jim, kissing his head softly and cracking his eyes open slightly just so that he can fixate them on Jim's.

“Go on,” Jim ushers, obviously very curious. Sebastian strokes Jim's hair softly and sighs contentedly.

“Heaven, for me, would be comin' home to you waiting for me with open arms, maybe muttering something along the lines of 'welcome home',” he mumbles. This stops Jim dead in his tracks, and his eyes search Sebastian's as best they can in total darkness. Then, he bursts out laughing.

“Sebastian, come _on!_ That was so incredibly sappy and ordinary and _human_ of you!” Jim says through fits of laughter. However, Sebastian isn't laughing. He's actually rolling his eyes because he was being very serious in his previous statement!

“Jim, I'm being serious,” he begins, and Jim stops short, still chuckling slightly here and there. “Heaven would be getting to spend eternity with you, or some shit like that. Don't really care about nothin' else.” Jim's laughter dies completely and he stares at Sebastian, who is now stroking his cheek softly. Jim's eyes fill with adoration for the bigger form next to him. No, he hadn't expected Sebastian to say that. Yes, that was an incredibly human thing of him to say. But... Jim didn't mind. In fact, he quite liked it.

“J'm m'r'n...” he whispers to himself. Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“Hm? What was that?” he asks quietly. Jim kisses him softly on the lips, moving to his cheek, and then finally stopping at his ear, where he whispers “Jim Moran” and then moves back to his lips. Sebastian's pulse races and he finds the tips of his ears growing red at Jim's words. “J-Jim?” he stammers. He actually _stammers!_ He can't believe this, and Jim just laughs at him.

“Look at you, all flustered over me just muttering my first name and your last name together! You're cute, Seb.” Sebastian glares at him for a moment, but eases up after Jim calls him cute.

“Damn straight,” he mumbles, kissing him again. After a long session of gentle kissing and touching, Seb ponders for a moment. “Hang on a sec, what's your definition of heaven, then? I gave you mine, you give me yours.” 

“We never agreed to that,” Jim replies. Sebastian flicks him in the forehead, earning a small protest, but he disregards it.

“C'mon,” he coaxes. Jim rolls his eyes, sighing. 

“Okay. I guess it would be something where... Sherlock actually became an even match for me!” he states. Sebastian's eyes turn sad, and he's glad Jim can hardly see him in the dark. 

“Oh. Well, good luck with that. Hope your wish comes true or whatever.” Jim laughs once more, earning another glare from Sebastian.  
“Did you think it was going to be something along the lines of us walking hand-in-hand and fading into the sunset?” he asks. 

“Something like that, actually, yeah,” Sebastian responds. Jim's laughter dies down to soft giggling and he outlines Seb's seven o'clock shadow with the tips of his fingers. He kisses his jaw line softly and slowly until Sebastian grabs his wrists and turns them both over, pinning Jim to the bed. Jim just giggles harder – he's really laughing up a storm tonight. “Do you think this is funny, Jim?” Sebastian asks, genuine hurt tempting to seep into his words. Jim just nods, as he can't keep himself together long enough to form coherent words. “... Fine, then.” He releases Jim and swings his legs over the side of the bed. 

Jim sits up and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, whispering into his ear again. “Did you think you were special?” This angers Sebastian, though he doesn't show it. “Did you think I would suddenly fall head-over-heels in love with you?” Sebastian's heart pangs in his chest and he gulps audibly, his eyes beginning to prick with the beginnings of what he thinks might possibly be tears of frustration. Jim unwinds his arms from Sebastian's neck after pulling him back a bit. Then, he crawls into his lap and wraps his arms around Sebastian's torso, instead. Sebastian is extremely confused by all of this.

“Jim?” he asks with a questioning tone. Jim rests his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He smiles as he hears it pick up. 

“You were right to think,” Jim remarks. Sebastian's eyes widen a bit and he's about to ask for clarification when he feels droplets of water begin to soak into his shirt. It isn't until he hears Jim sniffle that he realizes he's crying. At a loss of what to do, Sebastian returns Jim's hold and rocks him back and forth slowly and lovingly. 

“Whatever's bothering you, Jim, I'm here or whatever,” Sebastian says. Jim shakes his head.

“No, it's not – it's not like that. I'm only crying because you're so incredibly ordinary that it makes me want to bash my skull in.” It's Sebastian's turn to laugh now, but he only does so for a few seconds before stroking Jim's back.

“Liar,” he responds.

“Dumbass.” 

“Sap.”

“Can we stop with the childish behaviour?” Jim hits Sebastian in the back gently before groping his shirt and clinging tighter.

“Well, someone's touchy tonight,” Seb remarks. Then, he feels the grip on his shirt. “And clingy.”

“Shut up.” And suddenly, Jim feels lips on his as Sebastian tilts his chin up with two fingers and leans down to kiss him. His own heart actually races at this, and Jim can feel a tingling sensation in his stomach.

This is definitely what true love feels like.

He breaks the kiss after a while and looks Sebastian directly in the eyes. “If the afterlife existed, and there was a heaven, then I might tolerate spending my eternity with you.” And suddenly, Sebastian feels that eternity can't come quick enough. He smiles and picks Jim up and out of his lap. Then, he lays back down and opens his arms for Jim.

"C'mere, you." Jim obliges and crawls on top of Seb, hooking his arms around his neck and laying his head on his chest like before. Sebastian throws the blanket over them and the snuggle into it, just appreciating each other's warmth and love. 

"Seb?" Jim says after a while.

"Hm?" Seb murmurs.

"..." Jim pauses momentarily. "... 'love you." Sebastian just smiles and kisses Jim's head.

"I know."


End file.
